ANGEL
by Earl Yumi Regnard
Summary: "Aku, seorang malaikat yang jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia yang bernama 'KIRA'.."  Chapter 1,,, Mystery, Bloody, Romance, Hurt, Supernatural is here.


**A.N.G.E.L**

**Disclamer :: © Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Genre :: Romance, Mystery, Hurt, Angst, Bloody.**

**Rated :: T **

**Warning :: Saya memulai cerita ini sebagai rated T, Namun mungkin di beberapa chapter berikutnya akan saya rubah menjadi rated M. Saya masih belum mengerti apa arti Angst sesungguhnya, jika ada yang mengerti tolong beritahu saya.**

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

" _**Ini salahku, salahku telah mencintaimu. Aku telah berdosa karena mencintai seorang manusia yang bernama 'KIRA'…**_**,"**

.

**Angel's POV::**

_Di tempat ini, aku sendiri. Menunggu diriku yang rapuh hingga hancur menjadi debu dan menghilang selamanya. Kenapa? Apa salahku hingga membuat mereka murka kepadaku? Apa karena aku telah melanggar peraturan yang benar-benar terlarang itu? Aku hanyalah seonggok 'Malaikat' yang tak berdaya. Dan kini aku tetap sendiri, di tempat yang bernama Nothingless._

**Angel's POV end~**

..

Hujan telah membasahi permukaan bumi bagian Kanto, Jepang. Seorang mahasiswa berkharisma berteduh di sebuah halte bus untuk pulang ke apartement-nya. Lelaki berambut coklat madu itu kini berumur 21 tahun.

" Light..!" lelaki itu menoleh ke arah suara yang menyeruakkan namanya.

" Oh,Misa..," sahutnya sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang agak basah. Hmm, _yeah_.. Light adalah lelaki tampan dan mampu menaklukkan hati wanita mana pun hanya dengan menatap mata madunya yang.. err.. seksi.

" Kau mau pulang?" tanya wanita yang bernama Misa itu.

" Hmm, _yeah…," _jawab Light singkat.

" Aku boleh mampir ke rumahmu, tidak?" tanya Misa lagi.

Light menatap perempuan yang berambut pirang itu. Perempuan yang selalu memakai baju Lolita kesukaannya, Perempuan yang selalu mengidolakan dirinya sejak bangku SMA.

" Kurasa tidak bisa, Misa. Aku ada urusan lain, nanti saja bisa, kan?" sahut Light setelah menatap Misa sejenak yang lalu.

Misa tertunduk lesu, Light tahu betul bagaimana rasa cinta Misa yang begitu dalam terhadapnya. Tetapi, entah kenapa Light sama sekali tak tertarik pada wanita yang berada di hadapannya ini. Memang Light merasa kasihan kepada wanita yang menjadi idola semua lelaki di Jepang ini. Tetapi Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Light sudah pernah sekali mengatakan pada Misa untuk menyerah terhadap 'perasaannya', namun tak berhasil. Setelah kejadian itu, Light hanya membiarkan wanita ini berkeliaran didekatnya. Walaupun Light terus menjaga jarak dengannya. Kasihan memang , tetapi cinta itu tidak dapat dipaksakan, kan?

" Maaf, Misa..," ucap Light karena merasa (sedikit) kasihan. " Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu minum bersama," sambungnya lagi.

Misa mendongakkan kepalanya yang mungil, " Ya, tak apa, Light..," jawabnya sambil tersenyum miris.

" Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk, apalagi sebentar lagi kau akan menggantikan ayahmu sebagai Kepala Chief Kepolisian Jepang, kan? Aku turut senang mendengar itu, selamat ya!" ucap Misa tulus sambil mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda 'selamat'.

Light menyambut tangan Misa dengan lembut, mencoba se-natural mungkin di depan Misa.

" Ya, terima kasih, Misa..," kata Light dengan senyum 'Bussiness'-nya.

Suara deruman bis yang mendekat telah mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua, itu adalah bis yang selalu dinaikki Light untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan, layaknya seorang Miss Universe yang sedang bergaya di catwalk, (Err… Yeah,yeah.. aku tahu, Light itu lelaki. Tetapi aku tak ingin mendekam di penjara hanya karena merubah acara Miss Universe menjadi Mr. Universe. Itu tidak etis, kan?) Light melambaikan tangannya pelan ke arah Misa.

Misa membalas lambaian tangan Light dengan semangat, dan masih dengan wajah 'Innocent-nya'. Sampai setelah bis yang dinaikki Light menghilang dari jangkauan matanya, Misa menatap bis itu dari kejauhan dengan mata sayu. Sebutir air mata gugur dari ujung pelupuk matanya, hatinya merasa sangat sakit dan terluka.

" Kurasa ini sudah saatnya aku akan menyerah tentang Light…," gumamnya sambil terisak-isak.

" Sayonara, Light..," Misa berlalu dari tempat itu, Ia tak peduli lagi dengan bajunya yang sudah basah seutuhnya karena hujan. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan rambut pirangnya yang lepek, bahkan jika jatuh sakit pun, Ia tak ingin peduli. Ia sudah cukup letih dan sakit setelah ditolak Light untuk kesekian kalinya.

..

Sementara itu, di tempat yang bernama 'Khayangan'. Tempat yang katanya di mana para Malaikat dan Bidadari berkumpul. Sepasang mata memandangi adegan Misa dan Light tadi dengan tatapan penasaran.

.

'_Light Yagami…._'gumam sepasang mata berwarna kelam itu pelan.

.

.. _'Aku ingin menemuimu…,'_

_._

…

.[Apartement Light, 07.08 p.m]

.

Jejak-jejak hujan masih terasa begitu Light menapakkan kakinya di pintu depan apartmentnya, hingga sisa-sisa 'air mata' sang langit benar-benar menghilang saat Light memutuskan untuk mandi. Light membasahi seluruh inchi tubuhnya yang atletis dengan shower. Menggosok kulit porslennya dengan pelan, dan tanpa kata. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil membiarkan air menghujani wajahnya yang sempurna. Ya, bagi semua perempuan, sosok Light yang rupawan dan jenius ini tidak ada duanya di Jepang. Ia selalu tanggap dalam melaksanakan sesuatu. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Light dicalonkan sebagai pengganti ayahnya, diumurnya yang terbilang masih sangat muda itu. Sosok yang sangat sempurna, bukan?

Meskipun tak ada yang tahu, bahwa sosok berambut coklat ini memiliki sesuatu yang tak terbayangkan dalam hatinya. Light memiliki ambisi yang tidak terduga bagi seorang jenius lainnya sekalipun. Yaitu, "Membuat Kedamaian Dunia yang Tanpa Kejahatan". Ia berambisi menjadi Dewa bagi seluruh umat manusia. Itulah keinginannya, 'Membuat Dirinya Dipuja'.

…

.

.

Setelah selesai membuat dirinya bersih dari semua kotoran yang menempelinya, Light menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Dengan handuk yang masih menggantung di lehernya, Ia tertidur untuk beberapa saat. Hingga sampai Ia mulai merasakan tubuhnya menggigil karena kedinginan. Ia sadar bahwa Ia sama sekali belum memakai baju atasan.

" _Shit_, aku lupa membeli penghangat tubuh," ujarnya berdecak kesal.

Light memakai kaus hitamnya dan mengambil mantel coklatnya yang menggantung di belakang pintu kamar. Ah, betul juga, aku belum sempat menceritakan alasan dan bagaimana seorang Light dapat tinggal sendiri. Light memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri setelah lulus SMA, awalnya Soichiro, ayah Light menentang hal ini. Namun setelah istri Soichiro a.k.a ibu Light yang biasa di panggil Sachiko itu menasihati dan membujuk (baca:: memaksa) sang suami yang terkenal keras itu.

_**Flashback::**_

" _Anata, biarkanlah Light mandiri, dia itu sudah dewasa. Lagipula, laki-laki seperti Light itu butuh kebebasan. Apalagi jika pacar Light ingin 'berkunjung'. Tentu saja mereka butuh waktu 'pribadi', iya kan Light?" Sachiko tersenyum kepada Light. Tentu saja kalian pun pasti tahu apa maksud Sachiko, Ia ingin segera memiliki 'menantu'._

_Light yang tentu saja juga sudah tahu, tersenyum kembali kepada sang ibunya, "Yah, lain kali aku akan mengenalkannya kepada ibu..," sahutnya santai._

" _Ara? Ternyata kau sudah punya, Light? Tolong cepat perkenalkan dengan ibu, ya!" seru Sachiko antusias._

" _Saat ini sih masih belum, Bu. Aku masih fukos terhadap masa depanku, Bu..," jawab Light seraya menyeruput minumannya. Dan tentu saja Light sedang berbohong. Sepintar-pintarnya Light, dia bukanlah laki-laki 'ketinggalan jaman'. Sejak SMA, Light sudah bergonta-ganti pasangan. Well, pasangan di sini bukanlah sebagai pacar, melainkan hanya teman kencan baginya. Meskipun pasangannya menganggap Light sebagai pacar yang paling sempurna bagi mereka. _

_Karena rating Light yang tinggi, sudah pasti pasangannya pun harus sederajat dengannya, minimal adalah gadis yang berwajah 'cantik'. Terbukti dengan mantan-mantannya yang perfeksionis seperti Takada, Wanita yang paling cantik, pintar dan berkharisma di kampusnya, sukses jatuh cinta pada Light dengan sepenuhnya. Alasan Light berbohong? Yeah, tentu saja Light tidak mungkin memberitahukan orangtuanya bahwa Ia seorang 'playboy', kan? Apa kalian ingin, Soichiro, seorang Chief Kepolisian Jepang ini jantungan hanya gara-gara anaknya seorang playboy?_

" _Oh, begitu," terdengar nada kecewa dalam ucapan Sachiko, " Ini salahmu, Ayah! Kau terlalu mendidik Light dengan ketat, sehingga Light tidak memikirkan pasangan hidupnya sampai sekarang," gerutu Sachiko kepada lelaki separuh baya di sampingnya, yang tak lain adalah Soichiro. Soichiro hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang._

" _Tenang saja Ibu, ini bukanlah salah Ayah…," kata Light, mencoba untuk menetralkan suasana. " Ini adalah keputusanku sendiri. Aku ingin belajar dengan baik , agar nantinya aku bisa membantu ayah, iya kan, Yah?" lanjutnya dengan senyuman yang paling… hmmm…. ampuh membuat wanita 'normal' tak kuasa menahan napsunya. Sachiko sendiri pun terpana dengan ketampanan Light. Jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa Light adalah darah dagingnya sendiri, mungkin sekarang cerita ini berubah menjadi cerita 'sangkuriang'. Jadi tak lucu, kan?_

" _Jadi bagaimana, Light? Kau ingin tetap tinggal sendiri?" kata Soichiro akhirnya angkat bicara juga._

" _Yeah, aku ingin hidup mandiri, Ayah…,"_

" _Dari mana kau akan menghidupi dirimu? Kau itu baru lulus SMA!" protes Soichiro._

" _Anata!" seru Sachiko menyela ucapan Soichiro yang semakin meninggi._

" _Aku bisa kerja sambilan, Ayah…," Light menatap mata ayahnya dalam. " Tentang uang Apartement, aku bisa memakai uang tabunganku selama 5 tahun terakhir ini," lanjut Light lagi._

" _Sudahlah, Anata..! Biarkan Light hidup sendiri, aku yakin Light sudah mempersiapkan hal ini sejak lama. Light bukanlah orang yang ceroboh dan bodoh! Apa kau ingin menghalangi impian anakmu?" bujuk Sachiko._

" _Aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkan kalian berdua. Jika Ayah masih tetap menolak, setidaknya biarkan aku mencobanya dulu beberapa bulan, setelah itu ayah boleh memutuskan aku boleh tinggal sendiri atau tidak..," sela Light masih dengan wajah tenangnya._

" _Light…," Sachiko merasa terharu dan bangga kepada anak laki-lakinya yang satu ini._

_Suasana ruang makan itu menjadi hening, Soichiro dan Light terdiam dengan tatapannya masing-masing. Dua pasang mata yang sama-sama memiliki pendirian yang keras dan kuat saling beradu. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Soichiro pun menghela napas panjang._

" _Baiklah, Aku mengijinkan mu…," katanya tenang. Light merasa lega dan senang, begitu pula dengan Sachiko. " Jadilah anak yang membuatku dan ibumu bangga, jangan pernah berbuat ceroboh, Light..,"_

" _Baik, Yah…," ucap Light sambil tersenyum tipis. Sachiko merangkul tangan Soichiro dengan mesranya. Ia tahu suaminya itu adalah orang yang baik. Light yang melihat adegan romantis itu hanya mendesah, __**'Untung saja Sayu sedang berada di rumah temannya, dia masih belum boleh melihat pasangan yang begitu lengket ini,**__' batinnya. Sayu adalah adik satu-satunya Light, gadis belia yang masih duduk di bangku SMP itu kini sedang berada di rumah teman perempuannya. Katanya sih, sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya._

_**Flashback off~**_

Light menyusuri jalanan yang sepi karena udaranya yang dingin. Ia berniat membeli makan malam dan penghangat tubuh di minimarket yang berada cukup dekat dengan rumahnya. Saat Ia membayar belanjaannya di kasir, pengunjung wanita dan juga sang penjaga kasir yang lumayan cantik menatap Light dengan wajah yang bersemu. Well, kalian tahu lah, apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Sang pejaga kasir itu berhenti menghitungi barang-barang yang dibeli oleh Light, terlalu terpesona, rupanya.

" Maaf, bisa tolong lanjutkan menghitungnya, Nona?" kata Light akhirnya karena merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu.

" Oh! I, iya…! Ma-maafkan saya..," sahut wanita itu tergagap.

" Anu, apa kau sudah punya pacar? Namamu siapa?" tanya wanita berambut merah terang itu sambil memasukkan barang-barang belanjaan Light ke dalam kantong plastik. Wajahnya tak dialihkan dari wajah mulus Light.

" Apa?" tanya Light bingung, _'Rupanya gadis ini unik juga..,'_ batin Light sambil tertawa dalam hati.

" E,eh..! Ma-maaf! Ka-kalau kamu tidak mau menjawab juga tak apa-apa kok! Maaf, aku lancang.."

Light menyinggungkan senyum tipis dengan bibir merahnya, " Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kaget tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu…," wajah gadis itu semakin memerah melihat senyum Light. " Namaku Light, Light Yagami… Namamu siapa?"

" A-aku… Masaya Shizuka, salam kenal, Yagami-san..," sahut gadis yang terlihat lugu itu.

" Tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil saja aku Light…," ujar Light sambil mengambil kantong plastik yang diserahkan Masaya.

" E,eh! Maaf, ta-tapi… itu tidak sopan, kan?" pekik Masaya.

" Tidak sopan? Bukankah itu wajar saja? Lagipula kelihatannya kita sebaya..,"

" Begitu, ya? Maaf, Li-Light-kun…," gadis yang bernama Masaya itu mengalihkan mata safir birunya ke arah layar kasir.

" Pfft-..," Light tak sanggup menahan tawanya, " Kau ini… sangat mudah mengatakan 'Maaf', ya?"

" Eh? Ma-maaf.. eh, bukan.. baiklah.. Maaf!" ucap Masaya seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

" Haha.. baiklah, baiklah… berapa semuanya?" Walaupun Light agak malas dengan tipe-tipe lugu seperti ini, tetapi Ia berpikir lumayan juga untuk hiburannya. _'Lagipula, Masaya lumayan cantik dan manis,'_ pikir Light.

" 3650 yen..," sahut Masaya singkat.

Setelah membayar belanjaannya dan bertukar e-mail dengan Masaya, Light pergi meninggalkan mini market yang sedang sepi itu. Light memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil mencari udara segar. Ia telusuri sebuah taman yang berada dekat dengan SMA-nya dulu. Ia duduk di bangku taman dengan wajahnya yang tenang, menatap langit yang gelap tanpa bulan.

Tetesan air menyentuh pelupuk mata Light saat Ia menutup matanya. Hujan kembali menampakkan dirinya, Light berlari pelan menjauhi taman itu sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kantong plastik belanjaannya.

Ia terhenti begitu mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget, suara jeritan seorang wanita. Light berlari ke arah sumber suara itu.

Dan yang dilihatnya adalah….

Seonggok tubuh wanita yang berlumuran darah, tangan kanan gadis itu terpisah dari tempatnya berada. Wajahnya yang penuh darah, membuat keadaannya semakin mengenaskan. Yang dilihat Light saat itu membuat Ia merasa mual. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya yang dingin. Gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa itu… berambut merah terang. Dan Light terbelalak kaget begitu menyadari mayat yang berada tak lebih dari 2 meter jaraknya itu. Dia Masaya.

'_SLAAAASSSHHHH!'_

Suara angin yang kencang menyapu rambut Light, yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah… Sayap putih. Bulu-bulu sayap itu berterbangan ke arah Light. Light membeku seketika di tempatnya. Rahangnya mengeras. Bukan hanya putih yang dilihatnya, tapi juga merah. Merah darah. Wajah pemuda yang pucat, pemilik sayap putih itu, berlumuran darah. Lebih tepatnya, wajahnya dan tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak-bercak darah. Darah Masaya.

Pemuda yang tak dikenal itu menoleh pada Light, dengan tatapan dingin, menusuk, dan tanpa ekspresi. Malam itu bulan yang bulat utuh telah menampakkan dirinya.

" Light Yagami, Akhirnya ketemu-,"

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**A/N::**

**Fiuhh., akhirnya selesai! Bagaimana? Aneh, ya? ="=**

**Ini pertama kali saya menulis Fanfic yang bergenre serius…**

**Jadi maaf jika aneh dan menyebalkan. Ini Death Note versi saya. Nanti ada saatnya Light bersekutu dengan Death Note.. dan Ryuk.**

**Apakah kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa pemuda yang bersayap putih itu? Saya rasa sudah.. =A=**

**Silahkan review-nya? Dan juga maaf, jika masih banyak Typoo dan ejaannya yang berantakan.. tolong perbaikki kesalahan-kesalahan saya.. Oya, jika kalian merasa pernah membaca cerita seperti ini bilang saja tidak apa-apa kok.. kalau tidak ada, saya merasa sangat bersyukur.. karena ini memang original karya saya.**

**. Special thanks for::**

**Doppelganger's Doll**-**san yang telah mendukung saya, terima kasih.**

**Review, saran, kritik, flame saya terima!**

**Karena itu berarti semangat untuk saya!**

**(=W=)m**

**Nyaa~**


End file.
